2010
Beste Animasjonsfilm ; Kandidater : Alpha & Omega : Dragetreneren : The Dreams of Jinsha : Grusomme meg : Idiots and Angles : The Illusonist : Legenden om vaktuglene : Megahjerne : My Dog Tullip : Shrek - Lykkelig alle sine dager : Som hund og katt: Kittys hevn : Summer Wars : To på rømmen : Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue : Toy Story 3 Beste Sang ; Kandidater : "A Better Life" -- Unbeaten : "Alice" -- Alice in Wonderland : "Be the One" -- The Next Three Days : "Better Days" -- Spis Elsk Lev : "Bound to You" -- Burlesque : "Chanson Illusionist" -- The Illusjonist : "Coming Hom" -- Country Strong : "Darkness Before the Dawn" -- Holy Rollers : "Darling I Do" -- Shrek - Lykkelig alle sine dager : "Dear Laughing Doubters" -- Dinner for Schmucks : "Despicable Me" -- Grusomme meg : "Dream Big" -- Pure Country 2: The Gift : "Eclipse: All Yours" -- The Twilight Saga: Eclipse : "Forever One Love" -- Black Tulip : "Freedom Song" -- Black Tulip : "How I Love You" -- Ramona and Beezus : "I Remain" -- Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time : "I See the Light" -- To på rømmen : "If I Rise" -- 127 timer : "If You Run" -- Going the Distance : "Le Gris" -- Idiots and Angles : "Little One" -- Mother and Child : "Live During Wartime" -- Life During Wartime : "Made in Dagenham" -- We Want Sex : "Me and Tennessee" -- Country Strong : "Never Say Never" -- The Karate Kid : "Noka Oi" -- Six Days in Paradise : "Nothing" -- Why Did I Get Married Too? : "Pretties Girls" -- Grusomme meg : "Rise" -- 3 Billion and Counting : "Shine" -- Waiting for Superman : "Sticks & Stones" -- Dragetreneren : "The Reasons Why" -- Wretches & Jabberes : "There is a Place for Us" -- Legenden om Narnia: Reisen til det ytterste hav : "This i a Low" -- Tamara Drewe : "To the Sky" -- Legenden om vaktuglene : "We Belong Together" -- Toy Story 3 : "Welcome to Burlesque" -- Burlesque : "What If" -- Letters to Juliet : "When You See Forever" -- The Perfect Game : "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" -- Burlesque Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Kandidater : Alice in Wonderland : Clash of the Titans : Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene, del 1 : Hereafter : Inception : Iron Man 2 : Legenden om Narnia: Reisen til det ytterste hav : Luftens siste mester : Percy Jackson & Lyntyven : Scott Pilgrim vs. the World : Shutter Island : Trollmannens lærergutt : TRON: Legacy : Unstoppable Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Kandidater : Client 9: The Rise and Fall of Eliot Spitzer -- Alex Gibney : Enemies of the People -- Rob Lemkin, Thet Sambath : Exit through the Gift Shop -- Banksy : Gasland -- Josh Fox : Genius Within: The Inner Life of Glenn Gould -- Michele Hozer, Peter Raymont : Inside Job -- Charles Ferguson : The Lottery -- Madeleine Sackler : Precious Life -- Shlomi Eldar : Quest for Honor -- Mary Ann Smothers Bruni : Restrepo -- Tim Hetherington, Sebastian Junger : This Way of Life -- Thomas Burstyn : The Tillman Story -- Amir Bar-Lev : Waiting for "Superman" -- Davis Guggenheim : Waste Land -- Lucy Walker : William Kunstler: Disturbing the Universe -- Emily Kunstler, Sarah Kunstler